my rhyme
by flarey phoenix
Summary: a rhyme about save danny i'ts good and along the lines of that memories last forever poem if you haven't read it you should except mine isn't in the pov of sam
1. Chapter 1

My rhyme to save Danny Phantom… I THINK

_He fly's around Amity Park_

_In the light and in the dark_

_Fighting ghosts to save us all_

_Fighting ghosts big or small_

_Cafeteria lady, attacks with all her meat_

_But that old lady is easy to beat_

_Skulker, with all his rockets and guns_

_He is beaten after a few ghostly puns_

_Walker, and his many ghost police_

_But their numbers are sure to decrease_

_Ember, rocking on her guitar _

_Singing her songs that make her a star_

_Johnny and kitty, what a couple they seem_

_But I wonder why he's called thirteen _

_Young blood, the little pest_

_He makes a scene when he's at his best_

_Eragon, he wanted a human bride_

_But forgot the consequences when humans and ghosts collide _

_Ghost writer, he wrote a book _

_But it got destroyed what dumb luck_

_PoinDexter, switched places with Danny_

_That geek dances just like my granny_

_Desiree, her heart was broken_

_You make a wish and she will be awoken_

_Spectre, teen's sadness makes her young_

_God that Fenton peeler must have stung_

_Vlad, Danny says he's a crazed up fruit loop_

_Almost all His clones of Danny turned to goop_

_Clockwork, he controls time_

_He stopped Danny from committing a huge crime_

_Klemper all he wanted was a friend _

_But everything was frozen in the end _

_The box ghost and all his cubical puns _

_But when he is shown the cylindrical container he runs_

_Dan he's the most powerful of them all _

_But with a blast from a ghostly wail he sure does fall_

_Technus hates all emotion _

_Causing Danny a lot of commotion _

_Kujo, that pesky little dog_

_As small and green as a frog _

_The fright night and his flaming horse_

_The day of Halloween is his power source_

_Pariah dark the king of all ghosts _

_Hated and feared by all, well almost_

_Lydia can make her tattoos come alive_

_In the explosion that killed her, her brother freak show survived_

_Elastica can stretch all her limbs_

_But against the ghost boy she never wins _

_Freak show uses a glowing orb to control most ghosts_

_He almost controlled Danny but lost it when it mattered most_

_Things happen in Amity Park_

_In the light and in the dark_

_It'll happen when you least expect _

_These things will make sure you never forget _

_That's why we need him the ghost boy in black _

_To save us from those things that decide to attack._

_So this is our poem to save the ghost boy_

_For two years straight he's brought us laughter and joy_

_And here's something that we need say_

_And make sure you remember it each and every day_

_D.A.N.N.Y_

_LET THIS GHOST BOY ALWAYS FLY._

**This is our slogan for save danny steal it and we will send tabs round with her claws of doom and don't ask how we know where you live. **

**Save him, he needs our help now more than ever**

**I wrote this with a little help from my friend who is known as kukimao now as I've said SAVE HIM HE NEEDS US **

**He maybe able to stop a rampaging ghost but saving his own show that he needs help with **

DANNY: please help me I can't do it alone

BLACKGEM: poor Danny

SAM: oh no they're cancelling me too SAVE ME

DANNY: it's my show I need to be saved but hey we have to save the great Goth girl don't we

BLACKGEM: do you know what you just said Danny you said she was great

DANNY: erm I mean well… who we are talking about

TUCKER: no more meat, no more PDA, no more CHEERLEADERS.

BLACKGEM: shut up we're guna stop them (mumbles in sad tone) I hope.

ALL IN UNISON: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP US.


	2. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
